Got Caught
by JoMoCC
Summary: Elijah walked in on Klaroline while they were having sex.


_**This is a drabble request 'painterpeeta' sent me on Tumblr, hope you like it! ;)**_

* * *

_"They're all out, right?" Caroline stuck her head through the front door of the Mikaelson's chateau, shot a discreet glance at Klaus._

_Klaus's face wrinkled in a grin. He pushed open the thick door without hesitation, strode purposefully into the anteroom. His gaze moved on to sweep the spacious, well-appointed room, luckily for them, there was no sign any of his siblings were present. He put on a smug smile of satisfaction as he turned to look at Caroline. "Looks like we're all by ourselves, love."_

_She finally smiled a cheerful smile, slid her arms tenderly about his neck and looked up at her 'boyfriend'. "Just like the way I wanted."_

_She leaned up to give him a slight kiss on the lips while they both beamed with genuine exuberant happiness. The smell of her intense body, the taste of her sweet lips, the feeling of her soft skin against his seemed to have got inside him, or into the moving air all round him. He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly, "You're trying to seduce me."_

_"Did it work?" She bit her lips to keep herself from laughter, her eyes appraised him in a definitely feminine way with a faint invitation in her glance._

_A weak trembling sound issued from his lips as she placed her hand on his massive chest. He squinted at her complacent smile, wondered if he had spoiled her too much recently. He lifted her up effortlessly, a wicked light flamed in his eyes. "Let's see who gets the last laugh." _

_He dashed quickly into his bedroom while carrying her in his arms, preoccupied with the things they could do. He gently placed her on the white silk sheets of his bed, draped himself all over her. As his lips moved to the indent of her collar bone, her body reacted by her chest pushing out closer into him as a deep sigh of pure ecstasy escaped her lips. He could feel the swell of her breasts, ripe yet firm, through the subtle v-shape of her red blouse, as a little flush crept into her face._

_"Take off your shirt." She moaned._

_He immediately started to unbutton the shirt, nearly had it ripped in half. The touch of her hand sent a thrill through his body. He groaned really loudly, which made her smirk even wider, and the bulge in his pants got bigger._

_"Now it's your turn." With steady gaze, he awaited confidently the moment for her to reveal her flawless skin._

_But she deliberately slowed down the progress, luxuriated in his admiration and impatience._

_"Would you hurry up, sweetheart?" He panted heavily. "Have I mentioned you're killing me with such a tease?" He wrapped his hand around hers, tried to do the job for her while she wiggled her little body underneath him._

_"Well, well, I wasn't expecting any company in our house. Niklaus, my apology."_

_A scream escaped Caroline's lips when Elijah's voice sounded from the bedroom door, with a witty tone. He wore an amused look, eyeing the indecent two curiously. _

_Klaus's eyes rolled skyward while he slightly moved his body to shielded his girl's. "Do you mind, Elijah?" He didn't even turn to look at his big brother. "We're kind of in the middle of something." Caroline threw her arms around his neck, buried her reddened face in his chest, silently wishing she could die of this embarrassment. _

_"Yes, of course." Elijah nodded gravely. "I just want to invite Caroline for dinner in person, since now she's 'kind of' family." He took a few steps towards the stairs, and suddenly remembered something. "And, Nik. As your big brother, I may have to give you a little heads-up." He paused for a few seconds, as if he was amused by what he was about to say. "Try to keep it down as far as you can. Our little brother is home too. And you know Kol, he may want to observe if he knows what's going on here."_

_With those last words, he dexterously avoided the pillow Klaus threw at him and shut the door for them, leaving the two love birds completely uninterested._

* * *

**_follow me on Tumblr at 'josriel' (i changed my url)_**

**_i'll post all my short drabbles/graphics/gifs there. ;)_**


End file.
